Fiesta de Cadáveres
by MarioisKewl
Summary: La antítesis de la apoteosis es la sublimación.


Con el reciente anuncio de la alianza entre el PSOE y Podemos para formar gobierno, la integridad de España se encuentra gravemente en peligro, la sola idea de hacer gobierno con la gente de Podemos ya demuestra lo desesperada que está la cúpula del PSOE por llegar al poder, sin importarle el gran riesgo que todo esto implica.

**Podemos sirve a intereses extranjeros hostiles a España**

Podemos no solo se ha posicionado varias veces en contra de España, colaborando con regímenes antidemocráticos contrarios al bien de España, como lo son Rusia, China, Siria e Irán así como organizaciones terroristas como Hezbollah, sino que además han recibido fondos directamente desde estos países, lo que compromete mucho su legitimidad como partido político.

Es decir, ¿cómo es concebible entregarle parte del gobierno a un partido financiado y apoyado por aquellos que quieren ver una España destruida? ¿no se dan cuenta de que estarían comprometiendo directamente la seguridad nacional? todo parece indicar que no.

**Podemos amenaza a la economía de España**

El proyecto económico que plantea Podemos es sencillamente irreal, basándose en estimaciones del crecimiento del PIB completamente exageradas, tal y como se ha podido comparar con sus antiguas estimaciones, que fueron mucho más altas que las reales, situación que se repite en la actualidad, un plan basado en un PIB imaginario está condenado al fracaso.

Pero el PIB sobrevalorado no es el único de los problemas con esta defectuosa propuesta, sino toda la propuesta en sí, al buscar aumentar brutalmente el gasto público, con el objetivo de aumentar en 1.000.000 la cantidad de funcionarios públicos, ¿y de dónde piensa Podemos sacar todo el dinero para pagar esto? con más impuestos, muchos más impuestos, por supuesto, un aumento tan grande a los impuestos resultará fuertemente nocivo para todos los ciudadanos, que tendrán que reducir el consumo, lo que bajará el crecimiento económico, lo que solo provocará incluso aún más déficit fiscal, en vez de solucionarlo que se supone es el objetivo de este plan.

Ningún país en el que se hayan subido los impuestos y aumentado el gasto público tal y como propugna Podemos ha salido con resultados positivos, y por supuesto, España no es ninguna excepción, tanta irresponsabilidad económica podría incluso provocar una nueva crisis.

Los inversionistas ya han sabido advertir los signos, resultando en una fuerte caída del Ibex 35, si solo el anuncio de esta alianza ha provocado todo esto, no hay duda de que si se logra formar gobierno tal y como planean el PSOE y Podemos, la bolsa seguirá cayendo en picada.

**Una dura conclusión**

Con todos los hechos sobre la mesa, ya debería estar claro por qué no se puede permitir el regreso de los peronistas, ningún buen ciudadano debe ayudar a estos seres a continuar su enriquecimiento ilegítimo y al retroceso de Argentina, y por todo esto, yo los invito a votar por Macri y Cambiemos en estas elecciones, incluso si tienen diferencias ideológicas con él con tal de evitar un mal mayor, una nueva era oscura para Argentina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La Fiesta de Cadáveres es un antiguo ritual celta-normando ideado por el rey Desiderio XXXXX "el Ingenuo" de Thaowkwodkowolmnbop hace aproximadamente 1500 años, existen varias teorías alrededor de su significado pero la más aceptada por los antropólogos indica de que se llevaba a cabo para celebrar el aumento de la mortalidad, en una movida que buscaba intimidar a las tribus enemigas al ver que tal país tenía muchos cadáveres, el hecho de que Thaowkwodkowolmnbop fuese conquistado pocos meses después de la creación de este ritual parece indicar que no tuvo mucho éxito con su cometido.

Otras teorías con cierto nivel de aceptación dicen que la Fiesta de Cadáveres buscaba adorar y celebrar al dios de la muerte kfgleokiamiano, Sejda, para conseguir su bendición, llevando a cabo masivos sacrificios con tal de aplacarlo, o que la Fiesta de Cadáveres buscaba aumentar la fertilidad con el pretexto de "dejar un legado ante el mar de muerte que se terminaría avecinando", sea como sea, esta enigmática celebración sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza para los académicos de todo el mundo, que siguen perplejos con todos los misterios que la rodean.

A pesar de ser ilegalizada poco después de la caída de Thaowkwodkowolmnbop, la Fiesta de Cadáveres logró pervivir a través del tiempo gracias a los esfuerzos de toda la población nativa, que logró preservarla en la zona local, muchos años después la Fiesta de Cadáveres logro internacionalizarse, llegando a todos los países del mundo gracias a la ayuda de la UNESCO, que buscaba dominar el mundo por medio de fiestas culturales a baja escala de dudosos orígenes, pero la Fiesta de Cadáveres ha logrado asombrosamente continuar con su relevancia en la sociedad moderna incluso después de la disolución de la UNESCO.

La mayoría de los psicomorfosociólogos han atribuido la sobrevivencia de la Fiesta de Cadáveres con el proceso necrosomático a través del que funcionan los implantes neurálgicos que controlan el cerebro, de modo que la Fiesta llena las lagunas cognitivas que ninguna otra festividad ha podido, probablemente debido a sus extrañas características que producen un fuerte choque con la mente de los individuos, resultando en una menor sensación de identidad y un uso más austero de los bienes.

Con la disolución de la UNESCO, han surgido varias organizaciones que buscan acabar con la Fiesta de Cadáveres, bajo la lógica de que esta "ponía en peligro la mente de una gran cantidad de personas y poseía un valor cultural insignificante", sin embargo, es poco probable que estas tengan algún éxito con su objetivo, debido a las razones previamente dichas.

Por otro lado, historiadores de la rama no-constitutiva han puesto en tela de juicio la idea de que la Fiesta de Cadáveres haya sido creada en Thaowkwodkowolmnbop, con otros posibles lugares de origen siendo la Antártida, Kerguelen, Zaragoza, el Everest y Formosa.

Para finalizar, tomando en cuenta todo lo antes dicho, se podría decir que la Fiesta de Cadáveres es un concepto que va más allá de la mente humana, que probablemente jamás entenderemos debido a su compleja naturaleza, que la posiciona como el fenómeno sociocultural más misterioso de toda la historia de la humanidad, tanto racional como irracional.

Recuerden, la endogamia es mala.


End file.
